


First Date

by QueenEvaine



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Just some fluff cause it's needed after Satch's route, Post-Best End for Satch's route, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEvaine/pseuds/QueenEvaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After solving the mystery of the Boots, Satch and Hana finally have time to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparation

It had been a week since the Tournament and finding out Caddy had stolen the boots. Hana wasn’t particularly upset about it, since it had worked out in the end and she was a member of the Normal Boots Club, but Mai had certainly been furious. It was understandable, but Hana had to question whether the Kappa outfit was going too far. School mostly returned to business as usual, with the added Normal Boots Club meeting and occasional tutoring from Satch. She didn’t need it as much anymore, but spending more time with Satch was always a bonus. When the weekend finally rolled around, Hana unlocked the door to her dorm and let out a sigh. Mai was gone for volleyball practice and would probably be gone for awhile. Miss Shizuka had been in a good mood, meaning little to no homework to worry about. It was a Friday, meaning nothing to worry about for the next few days. Hana put her backpack down and lay on her bed, loading up Dumbidoom’s Revenge to play. Even with the Tournament over, the game was still fun to play, and there was always next year where she’d fight Ian again. There was no way Ian would just let her win next time. 

Hana was in the middle of a game when the sudden knock on her door made her jump. She let out a scream as she dropped her phone. A familiar voice came from the door.  
“Hana? It’s only me.”

It was Satch’s voice. Hana hurriedly scrambled out of her bed and to the door, opening it to see Satch in casual clothes. His face was in a slight frown.  
“Sorry to startle you. I wanted to ask you something.”

Hana shook her head. 

“No no, it’s alright! What did you want to ask?”

Satch started smiling, his face subtly tinted pink as he flushed.

“I wanted to ask if you would like to go to dinner with me.”

Now it was Hana’s turn to flush. Satch couldn’t help but laugh slightly as she did. Even though they admitted their feelings for each other, they both found it adorable when the other blushed. 

“Yeah! I’d love to.”

“Perfect. I’ll pick you up tonight at 5. Be good, alright?”

“Of course. See you later!”

Hana closed the door as Satch walked away. If Mai were here, Hana knew she’d be saying something about how sweet and romantic it is. Hana giggled, getting her casual clothes out of her drawers and heading to the bathrooms.


	2. Dinner Date

Hana was just killing time until Satch arrived. She figured he’d arrive early, which was good because she was hungry, but that also meant she didn’t know exactly when he’d be there. She went back to playing Dumbidoom’s Revenge, this time expecting a knock and wouldn’t be surprised by it. Mai walked in still in her Asagao Strikers uniform, closed the door, and threw her bag to the foot of the bunk bed.

“Hey Hana. Going somewhere?”

Mai curiously looked to Hana, who nodded. 

“Satch asked me to go to dinner with him.”

Mai’s eyes lit up, a wide smile crossing her face.

“Awwwww! You’re going on your first date!”

Mai’s almost ear splitting cry made Hana flinch. 

“Mai! It’s not.. You know…”

Mai grinned smugly. 

“Uh-huh. Suure it isn’t.”

Hana opened her mouth to retort when there was a knock on the door. Mai climbed up to her bed. 

“You answer it. I already know who it is.”

Mai giggled as Hana moved to open the door and face a smiling Satch. He was half an hour early, but Hana didn’t need to ask about it. Hana moved to walk out the door as Mai called out to her and Satch.

“Have fun you two!”

Hana closed the door behind her with a blush. Satch led the way to the door of Primrose, holding it open for her. The two quickly made their way to Higanbana mall, where Satch led Hana to a beautiful restaurant. She couldn’t help but wince slightly. It looked extremely expensive, and she didn’t want Satch suffering more because of her. Satch noticed the look on her face and gave her a hug. 

“Hana, you don’t need to worry about this. I’ll be perfectly fine.”

The smile Satch gave Hana was enough to put her at ease. As the two were led to their table, Satch made sure to let Hana lead. They sat at a small booth in a corner of the restaurant, away from most everyone else. The waiter then moved off to tend to other customers. Hana flushed as she now realized she was basically alone with Satch in a fancy restaurant. Satch noticed this and started laughing. 

“Hana, you really are too cute.”

Hana pouted slightly, burying her face into the menu. All the food on it was far more expensive than Hana was used to. The only time she ate something nice was to celebrate something with her dad. She wanted to try and stay away from the far more expensive things, but that was difficult considering everything was pricey, and there was so little she knew about the food. She slowly lowered the menu, fairly sure she knew what she wanted to drink, but still lost on what food she wanted. Satch looked up at Hana as she lowered her menu. 

“Don’t know what to get?”

Hana nodded with a sigh.

“I don’t usually go out to nice places like this. My dad and I only went out to celebrate good grades, or a good sale in the shop. Everything is so expensive, and I don’t want to order something I won’t like.”

Satch smiled, putting his own menu down. 

“How about we order something for the both of us?”

Hana flushed, nodding slightly. She would be sharing a dinner with her boyfriend. Wait..was Satch her boyfriend now? They didn’t officially say anything, but, the night of the Tournament when they returned the boots…  
The waiter came back and interrupted her thoughts. Satch confidently spoke to him, ordering their drinks and a meal to share. He ordered some kind of pasta alongside pastries called ‘French Donuts’. They looked pretty good, but nothing like donuts at all. They were puffy, golden squares, covered in powder. Alongside them in the picture was a small bowl of chocolate sauce. The waiter then took the menus and left to get their drinks. Hana leaned back in the seat, glancing around the building. Everything seemed so excessive. But, it was a place designed for richer people. 

“So, Hana, how is Oscar?”

Hana snapped to attention, smiling widely. Oscar meant a lot to her, since he was her first pet.

“He’s doing great! I make sure to feed him every day.”

Satch smiled. 

“I’m glad. He’s lucky to have you taking such good care of him.”

It didn’t take long for the food to arrive. The plate was placed in the middle of the table. The plate itself came with silverware, but only actually had one fork. Satch blinked, looking around for the waiter, but he had swiftly disappeared. Satch frowned slightly, looking back to Hana.

“I don’t think the waiter is going to come back anytime soon.”

Hana looked around too, trying to see if she had any luck. She then looked to the plate, frowning in thought. Satch’s voice interrupted her before she could think on it.

“We could always share?”

Satch was blushing, a small smile on his face. Hana giggled nervously. She wasn’t objected to the idea, but wouldn’t sharing a fork be like.. Kissing? Her face grew almost as pink as her hair. Despite it all, she gave a small nod. Satch moved to sit next to Hana, moving everything over to their side. Satch slid the plate to Hana first, and she blinked in surprise. 

“You first. It’s rude to keep a lady waiting, after all.”

Satch laughed slightly, Hana tearing up a bit. 

“Aww Satch, you’re so sweet!”

Out of impulse, Hana wrapped her arms around Satch in a hug. He must have known Hana was hesitant about sharing. She started giggling, closing her eyes for a moment. She worked up the courage to sit up and give Satch a kiss. He was surprised, but quickly returned it. With the two beet red, they finished eating their pasta and split the donuts. They had underestimated how filling they were. 

 

As Satch walked Hana back to Primrose with a small bag in hand, he smiled.   
“Hana, thank you for coming to dinner with me.”

Hana turned to smile up at Satch.

“It was great! I really enjoyed it.” 

Satch opened the door for Hana, stealing a quick kiss before turning to Bluebell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! I'll gladly take requests at my tumblr at Queenevaine.tumblr.com. I hope this was enjoyable as the first Satch/Hana fic on AO3.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a severe lack of Satch/Hana and I hope to remedy this and other Hana ships getting little attention. I'll be glad to take requests at QueenEvaine.tumblr.com for any ships though, if the idea is unwritten. This particular story is 2 chapters, because it was turning out to be a little long for just one.


End file.
